Out For One Night
by Jacob and Leah forever
Summary: "I love you Jaocb," Leah whispered softly to me and I backed away shocked. "W-wh-hat," I stammered. "You heard me." She said "I love you." "No," I choked out. "no you can't be. I-i'm not in love with you. I'm sorry, but this just can't work out."


**Chapter One- my first day ever with Leah**

**Jacob's POV:**

It was around 8:00 o'clock pm. and I was tired of being cooped up in my house watching football with my dad all the time. It felt like I haven't been in the woods in my human form in a really really long time. So a thought struck me that night right as my dad asked me if I wanted to watch football with him. but this time I had better ideas.

"Actually dad I'm going to take a walk around the woods tonight. Y'know just walk around and enjoy nature."

"Oh. Okay," My dad said quite a taken back and turned back and turned on the T.V. and began watching the football game. Then I turned around and dashed out the door and then began to slow my pace down and walked slowly into the woods. As i did I took a deep inhale of the air surrounding me and I put a big smiole on my face and began walknig into the woods.

**Leah's POV:**

It was another boring night for me. I was sitting on the couch reading a magizine and also watching T.V. now and then and Seth was upstairs with his radio turned up all the way on and him singing along with the music and my mom in the kitchen doing bills. Then, just as I was about to go upstairs I heard mom let out an a enraged scream form fruseration and I suddenly stopped in my tracks and poked my head in the kitchen to see what was going on and why she screamed like that. Then, just as she saw me poke my head in she looked at me with anger in her eyes and spoke to me very menacingly.

"Leah clearwater you come here this _very_ instance," my mom growled at me and I slowly walked into the kitchen with confusion in my eyes. Why in the world did my mom sound angry? Then suddenly my mom help up a bill that had my name on it and my cellphone number on it and right beside it it had 200$ and I suddenly had a sickening feeling in my stomach.

"Uhhh.. mom I can explain," I began but I was drowned out by my mom growls.

"Oh can you? Well I will tell you one thing little missy. I will not have you spend all of your day in the house watching T.V. and lying on your bed just because your miserable and I will certainly not have you be spending 200$ ON A CELLPHONE!" my mom screamed at me and I shrunk back. then my mom took a deep breath and started to give me my punishment (which i thought was totally unfair).

"For the rest of the night Leah you will be sleeping out side in the woods . I am doing this because i don't think you have had nature air in a while and I think this would be good for you," My mom said and I gaped at her.

"Oh mom c'mon," I argued with her. "I will pay the cellphone bill but don't let me go outside. I might get a horrible rash or something from the trees or maybe worse. Maybe I'll die," But it was just no use becasue right after I said those words my mom dragged me by my ear and threw me out of the house and locked the door. I stood there for a few minutes pretty much stunned at what had just happened but then I shrugged and started to walk into the woods hoping I wasn't going to find anything that would bother me tonight.

**Jacob's POV:**

The walk in the beggining turned out to be very comforting and nice. that is, until I saw Leah. It was around 9:00 o'clock pm. at night and as I started to hum tunelessly when I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned my head quickly to see if anyone was stalking me and that's when I saw the body shape of a human. I was a bit alarmed first when I saw the shape. the person had a slim body with curves like a roller coaster and thin looking arms and legs and short hair up to her chin or an inch lower. The person was coming closer so I decided to challenge it to see what they were doing here.

"Who's there," I growled and the shape took a step back alarmingly, but then it spoke to me that made me aggrivated of who it was.

"Jacob? Jacob, is that you?" said the person and I knew instantly that it was Leah.

"Leah? What the heck are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here Jacob?"

"_I_ am talking a walk through the woods which is about to end since you got here"

"Wow jake. you make a girl feel sssooo welcome in the sight of your presence," Leah said sarcastically to me and I smirked at her.

"Yeah whatever," I said shrugging but then glared at her. "So what are you doing out here? I thought you didn't like nature besides the fact that you have to run patrols with us."

"I don't ," Leah sighed at me. "But mom saw my bill for my cellphone and she totally flipped out."

"Aahh," I said in understanding remeber that my dad did that to me once except he threw me out of the window. After a few akward moments I started to get a bit uncormfortable with Leah standing there just watching me. hang on let me rephrase that. me _and _Leah were both getting uncomfortable with the sight of one another being there.

"So... what do you want to do since we're both out here stuck?" Leah suddenly asked me with curiousity in her eyes and I sighed in frusteration. I obviously wasn't going home until Leah did becasue if I tried she would kick me until I died.

"Well A, i could sit here and be bored out of my mind with your talking or I could leave you here for some nasty beast to come and eat you while I lay on my bed at home relieved that your taken care of," I said nastily and I saw fear grow into her eyes and then her eyes widen to a full extent.

"Oh please Jacob! Don't leave me out here," She said almost in a wail and grabbed my arm to tug it towards her but I easily shaked it off. Wow she was weak tonight!

"Jeez Leah I was only joking," I said and smiled. " I had no idea you were afraid of the dark."

"I am not afraid of the dark Jacob black," Leah said and turned away from me with her back facing me. "I just don't like it when I'm _alone_ in the dark." Then without thinking, I lunged for her, when her she was turned around with her back facing me, and let out a huge"ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!" making leah scream really really loud.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!," Leah screamed making it so loud, it echoed throughout the forest and making some birds fly away from the trees. I couldn't help but bust out a loud laugh.

"Jacob Black I hate you! why did you do that!" Leah yelled at me and hit me hard on the head and then just slapped me on the back more than one time which had no affect on me but I alomst didn't hear her from my loud laughs that came out of my mouth. I started laughing so hard that I started to have to bend over because my stomach was hurting. then after a while I finally manage to pull myself together and faced Leah who was now glaring at me menacingly.

"I'm sorry Lee," I managed to say through my chuckles. "I promised I won't do it again." But Leah only growled in response and I smiled at her.

"Oh c'mon Clearwater. y'know you loved to be scared. Admit it."

"How can someone loved to be scared Jacob! I hate being scared! to be honest with you, I'm scared of alot more things."

"Then how come you have never tolds us guys."

"Oh yes," Leah said sarcastically. " I tell you men what I am scared of and I never hear the end of it, forever. I don't think so."

"well let me make a deal with you. if you open up to me tonight, I will stay with you until the sun comes up. Does that sound fair?"

"hhhhmmmmmmm. well...okay," Leah said shrugging accepting the idea, and then sat down on a near tree stump and then I sat down beside her.

"But hang on," Leah said. "Do I still get to hit you?"

"No way."

"Aaawwww c'mon Jake," Leah whined. "Just once. Pllleeeeaaassseee."

"No. you already did it to me once so no," I said in the alpha command and she went stiff under the alpha voice. Then we both sighed at the same time and then we looked at each other and smiled. maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as I thought it was.

"So," I said hesitantly. "What'd you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," Leah said and began to pull some grass from the ground. "You tell me."

"Alright. How about, Sam?"

"NO WAY!"

"OKay then how about Emily?"

"NO!"

"Well then I'm out of Idea's so when you think of something better then Sam or Emily, let me know," and I turned around and picked a leaf off of a branch and ripped it into tiny pieces. then Leah suddenly spoke about five seconds later of what she wanted to talk about.

"Jacob?"

"hhmmm?"

"I want to talk about us."

"Us? what do you mean us?" I said getting a bit scared and alarmed of what she meant by us.

"Like about our whole pack and what we think of one another. you know like negative and postive thoughts about each one of our pack members."

"oookay," I said a bit confused about her choicebecause i thought that Leah hated everybody and all that would be coming from her was going to be negative thoughts but just went along with it. "Shall we start with Quil then?"

"Kay sure," Leah said and then began to say what she thought about Quil.

"I think Quil is nice i guess," she said wincing a little bit as if a happy thought would kill some brain cells. "But I wish he wouldn't talk about Claire all the time and I-uh I-i guess that's it for me. now you go," She said and pointed at me.

"Quil is my best friend end of story," I said without hesitation and I heard Leah sigh in frusetation.

"You aren't going to say one bad words or sentence about anybody in our pack aren't you," Leah growled at me and I smirked at her.

"Nope," I said popping the 'P' at the end and then Leah laughed at me and for awhile we chuckled at each other but then Leah's smile slowly faded away and was returned by a grimace.

"I can't believe you're putting up with me right now Jacob. I thought everyone hated me in the wolf pack."

"Well," I said kinda scared. "You can be a little bit irritating at some points because your head isnt the happinest place on earth but you're not that bad right now." Then Leah smiled at me.

"Y'know Jacob I used to be happy like this all the time when I was little."

"Wow. Shocking." Leah laughed at my comment. And then something miraculous happened. As I stared into Leah's I felt great emotions come over me for Leah and I felt like Leah was holding me on to earth and not gravity anymore. Then I had realized I had just imprinted on her.

"Jacob? Jaocb is something wrong," Leah said worriedly looking at me with concern in her eyes. Then I looked at her and Told her exactly what had happened just then.

"Hey Leah."

"Yyyyeeeeeessss?"

"What would you say if someone had imprinted on you and they told you right now."

"I would kick them out of orbit." I snorted. typical leah. So i decided to keep my mouth shut for right now and after awhile I just told Leah that we should go to sleep and eventually we did. until morning that is.

**Morning**

it was around 6:30 in the morning when me and Leah woke up. Our hair were both ruffled and some leaves were both stuck in it. Then me and her both smiled at each other and then we decided to walk to Leah's house so she could get home saftly. Then, as we were getting close to her house I stopped her suddenly and pulled her close to me.

"Leah. I just wanted to let you know something before we go back to our normal lives. I wanted to tell you in the woods but I was afraid that you would kill me," I said and kissed her tenderly on the lips suddenly making her kiss me back and after that (knowing she was going to hurt me if i didn't run out of this scene) I ran off in the woods letting Leah stand there stunned in front of her house and I laughed to myself. That was the best date ever!

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE: SO HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS STORY? IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY SO MUCH AND WANT ME TO MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER EITHER PRIVATE MESSAGE ME OR PUT IT IN IN YOUR REVIEW! AND PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!<strong>


End file.
